Most television viewers receive their television programming through a cable, direct broadcast satellite (DBS), IPTV or similar subscription-based service. To that end, television service is usually broadcast from a cable, DBS or other content aggregator to multiple subscribers. The subscribers may then view received content as live broadcasts from any one of a plurality of client devices connected to a home network, and/or may store the content on digital video recorders (DVRs) for later viewing.
Presently known home based video distribution networks are not well suited for wireless transmission of live video streams, in part due to transient interruptions in wireless connectivity, and the resulting effects on the user experience. Systems and methods are thus needed which overcome these limitations. Various desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background section.